Vanity
by SailorCheesy
Summary: Alfred, an obnoxious, illiterate peasant agrees to spend the rest of his life in the castle of a menacing British beast to save his brother. Well, at least he's got a bunch of Eastern European servants to keep him company... [Beauty and the Beast AU. Multiple pairings and characters including the Baltics, Russians, BFT, and FACE fam.]
1. Prologue

_"But the vain man did not hear him. Vain men never hear anything but praise."_  
 _\- Antoine de Saint-Exupéry_

* * *

It seemed so long ago that _she_ had come.

The wind howled, roughly shoving leaves against the walls of the ancient castle, it's once perfectly polished grounds now overflown with the only thing that would grow; weeds. The beautiful flowers that the servants had once tended to had not grown since that fateful night, one much like this one, when _she_ had appeared at the castle doors.

It seemed so long ago.

No servant inside the castle walls dared to disturb their master with dinner tonight, instead opting to head to their individual quarters in the East Wing, leaving their master to his lonesome in the West Wing. They milled about in packs when they needed food or the restroom, afraid to face the possibility of their master's rage alone, that terrible rage that was only shown on nights like these when he was reminded of _her._

It seemed so far away...

But their master did not make an appearance, secluding himself in the West Wing. They spoke quietly of him, afraid even in their own chambers of their voices echoing towards the West Wing.

So very long ago...

 _"From the looks of it, he has two weeks."_

Perhaps it had always been this way...

 _"I'd say even less than that! I saw it yesterday when the master was in the garden. It looked like it had a week left, perhaps one or two days more than that."_

Had they been trapped in here forever?

 _"If only there was some way to get my boy out..."_

The wind howled ferociously.

 _"We mustn't give up... Perhaps if one of us got to know the master...?"_

No one heard the door creak as it opened for the first time in ages.

 _"Natalya? Perhaps you should bring him some tea, try to converse..."_

The clock chimed. The stranger's head jerked up and he stared at the ornate clock on the wall, watching it for a moment with furrowed brows. The hour hand fell off, resting at the bottom of the clock.

 _"Nyet, my sister will not go anywhere near him, especially on a night like this."_

Time was running out.

 _"Maybe it's time to give up."_

* * *

 ** _A/N: Sorry this chapter is so vague. I promise the next chapters will be much more interesting!_**


	2. Meeting

_"The most tragic thing in the world is a man of genius who is not a man of honor."_  
 _\- George Bernard Shaw_

* * *

As Matthew entered the dark castle, he squinted. His spectacles had broken when he had fallen off his horse, but nonetheless they offered the only clarity in the dark room. The large double doors shut and he pulled his cloak tighter around him protectively, shuddering. It was not cold in the dark castle like he had expected; a familiar warmth wafted throughout the room, suggesting that candles had been lit earlier, but the effect only served to make him more uneasy. Someone lived here, and that someone didn't want to be disturbed, judging by the horrible journey it took to get here and the fact that no one had come to the gate or the door for him.

His steps echoing against the pristine and shiny floor of the palace, he made his way to a staircase covered in velvety carpet. Whoever lived here had quite a fortune despite being secluded from the rest of the world like Matthew assumed they were.

"H-Hello?" Called his voice, hesitant and impossibly soft as it always was. Of course, it was impossible to hear him in the vast castle with a voice that small.

Gulping, he mustered up all of his courage and began the ascent up the staircase, wringing his hands as he reached the top of the staircase. It wound up into a hallway that was, surprisingly, lit by candles on the walls, each about two feet apart. Thank goodness! At least now he wouldn't be wandering around in the dark.

"Hello?" He asked again, his voice just as quiet. He received no response, as he expected.

Gulping, he continued forward, peering into the first doorway he saw. There were no candles lit inside, so it was hard to see, but it seemed void of any people. He closed the door, turning around and taking a step forward, only to collide with a very fine-clothed, very large, chest.

Squeaking incoherently, Matthew backpedaled into the door, eyes widening in horror as he looked up and his eyes met a pair of piercing green ones. The creature for whom the eyes belonged to looked down at him with anger and slight curiosity, taking in the features of the man before it by the light of the candle clasped in their clawed, furry paw. Matthew could just barely make out some of the creature's features, taking in the ornate, regal attire it wore, the horns protruding form the top of it's head, and the snarl it's mouth had become. Instead of teeth, it possessed fangs that Matthew was sure could rip him apart if need be.

"Who are you?" It asked, it's voice low and gravelly, sounding just too deep to be human.

Matthew opened his mouth, trying to force sound out with no success. His hand ran over the door, trying to find the knob, but in his panic it was evading him.

"Well?" It tried again, glaring.

"I-I... I..." Matthew gulped, still unable to take in the creature before him. It was impossible, wasn't it? This was all a dream... Or a nightmare.

"Really now, it's a simple question. Who are you? Besides an intruder in my home?"

"I-I'm Matthew..." Stuttered the blond, terrified. "I lost my way while traveling and I found your castle... I didn't mean anything by it..." He looked down, not wanting to look in the face of the creature any longer.

"Were you invited to reside here?"

"Well, no, but—" His hand found the doorknob. He had just begun to twist it when a hand clamped on his shoulder, two claws digging roughly into his skin.

"But you thought I would allow a stranger into my home to gorge themselves on the luxuries it contains? Ha! You, my friend, are certainly not an intellectual." The creature rolled his eyes and easily plucked Matthew off the ground, walking back down the stairs while the blond flailed about wildly.

"L-Lemme go! Please, I'll leave, I'll leave right now!"

"No, no, you wanted to stay here, did you not? I have a special room for you." Replied the creature easily as he descended another staircase and pushed open a wooden door with his shoulder. Mathew noticed that the creature had an English accent.

The creature tossed the man he held to the floor, chuckling. Matthew's eyes widened as he met the concrete floor of the room harshly. He sat up to see the monster pushing a hay bail into the corner. A puddle of water sat in the opposite corner, and beside it several flies had gathered. Rusted chains were attached to the wall and Matthew scooted away from them, hoping he wouldn't be confined by them as he imagined past intruders had been.

The monster eyed him for a moment, muttered a sarcastic "enjoy your stay", and slammed the door. There was a jingle of keys that Matthew assumed was the creature locking the door, and yet he still ran forward and checked it to affirm his assumption.

There was only one thing on his mind, one creeping concern that would gnaw at him for as long as he was trapped in there: Alfred.

* * *

As the blond slipped into the foreboding castle, he could not think of anything else but his brother.

"Mattie?" His voice rang out loudly as he called for his missing sibling.

"A-Alfred?" Came the hesitant call of his older brother after a moment of tense silence.

"Mattie?!" Alfred cried, turning towards a staircase in the direction of his brother's voice. "Are you downstairs?" He asked loudly, walking towards them.

"You need to get out of here! There's a monster here and it'll trap us both! Don't worry about me, just go!"

"What? I'm not leaving you!" The younger of the two descended the staircase, taking two steps at a time, and was met with a wooden door. There was a small window with bars over the front, and through them he saw his brother pressed up against them, eyes widened with concern and fear.

"Alfred, please!" Matthew pleaded.

Alfred rarely had any regard for his personal safety, but Matthew, on the other hand, was constantly plagued with thoughts of his brother's well being. He could not rest well when Alfred took trips, could not think straight when Alfred was doing a dangerous task for extra money, could not spend one moment happy when his brother wasn't. He cared so absolutely for his brother, it was always at the forefront of his mind. He would risk everything, even his own life, to keep his younger brother safe.

"I already told you, I'm not going anywhere without you! Whatever monster trapped you here wasn't the smartest, because it left the keys hanging up." Alfred told his brother as he snatched them off a hook.

Matthew was silent as his brother tried the keys, tapping his foot against the concrete nervously and wringing his pale, strong hands. Finally, the door swung open and Alfred threw his arms around Matthew, squeezing him tightly. The keys clattered to the floor by Alfred's foot, already disregarded.

"So what was the monster like?" Alfred questioned as he pulled back, looking over his brother quickly to make sure no harm had come to him. "Was it an actual monster? Or just a scary person?"

"I'd say an actual monster." A deep, dark voice sounded from behind the blond.

Quickly twisting around, Alfred's eyes widened in fear and shock. Matthew tried to pull him back, but he stood his ground, staring up at the beast.

"You speak much too loudly for your own good, you know. If you really wanted to formulate an escape, you shouldn't have proclaimed how stupid I was so loudly." The monster said with a roll of his eyes.

Alfred didn't reply, simply gritting his teeth and making a fist. He didn't care how tall this monster was. When it came to his brother, he would fight anything.

"Now, Alfred, is it? Your brother was trespassing, and apparently it runs in the family, which is worthy of punishment. But I need one to tell the tale and make sure no one gets any ideas about coming back here, so I'll let you leave." The monster held the door open with a beastly claw.

"I'm not going anywhere. Let my brother go." Responded the blond, his voice a low growl and his blue eyes dark.

The beast raised a brow, or at least raised a darker part of fur above his eyes. It had been a very long time since anyone had blatantly disobeyed him. It had also been a long time since he had seen that kind of fire in someone's eyes, a fire burning so bright you knew it was never-ending. He hadn't seen that kind of passion since he met _her._

But God, was it beautiful to see.

"Hm." The monster said as he looked Alfred over, trying to remain aloof and distant despite the way his heart was pounding.

There was something so exhilarating about someone challenging him, something Arthur loved so much about a fiery passion in someone's heart, something so _attractive_ about defiance. Perhaps it was because he knew the man must be intelligent. Arthur had turned so many away for seeming less intelligent than him, including _her,_ but he couldn't seem to stop feeling superior to those who weren't as intellectual as he was. And finally, there was someone who seemed just as smart as he was, someone who didn't care about any of the rules because he knew he was better than them.

"Fine. He can go."

Alfred sighed in relief, hurriedly taking Matthew's arm. "C'mon, Mattie, let's go." He urged, and his brother began to walk.

"No, no. I said _he_ could leave." The beast's arm was raised, preventing the brothers from going any further.

"What?" Asked Matthew.

"Your brother must stay in your place, obviously." Arthur clucked his tongue.

Matthew turned back to Alfred, grabbing his shoulders. "You have to go." He shook.

"No! I came here to rescue you and I'm going to! It's what heroes do!"

"Damn it, Alfred, this isn't about being a hero! This is more than that! This is me telling you that I can't let you stay here! You have so much more potential than I'll ever have!"

"That's not true! You're engaged to Gilbert, and his family really cares about you! They'd all be devastated if you were gone! No one but you would care if I was gone!"

"Alfred, _please!_ You know that's not true. What about Kiku? And Antonio?!"

"Kiku will be fine without me! You and Kiku have a family! I have nobody but you and him! And Antonio only wants me because he sees me as some kind of game and he wants to win it! You know that! So just let me do this for you already!"

"I'm not going to let you—"

Both siblings were cut off by their own yelps as they were lifted off the ground by their collars, the monster's claws digging into their shirts. They swung a bit as the beast carried them wordlessly upstairs,despite Alfred's insistence that the beast give some kind of answer as to why it was doing this.

"Get a carriage, now." The monster calmly ordered a tall, blond-haired man, who nodded and walked off.

"Hey! Let us down!" Alfred demanded, swinging his arms and landing a fist in the monster's gut.

Aggravated, but deciding the blond should at least get a bit of respect for being an intellectual, the monster set Alfred to the floor.

"Well?! What about him!?" Alfred demanded, running over to his brother and beginning to tug on the beats's arm.

"Don't push your luck." The beast replied simply as the blond man returned and nodded again.

"Escort him to an empty room." The accented monster commanded, gesturing toward Alfred.

The man approached Alfred, placing his large hand on the small of his back and nudging him forward gently, his mouth a grim line.

"ALFRED!" Matthew cried, trying to twist out of the beast's grip. "ALFRED, PLEASE!"

"I love you!" Alfred called back, now being pushed by the taller blond man down a dark hallway. He twisted his neck in time to see Matthew being thrown out the doors. He caught sight of a woman with the same blond colored hair as the man pushing him away pulling Matthew to his feet and beginning to drag him away before the doors shut. The monster departed, going down a different hallway.

As what he had just done truly sunk in, Alfred felt his knees go weak and he slid to the floor.


	3. Intellect

_"Arrogance is an illusion of superiority one perpetuates upon their self."_

 _— Debra Crown_

* * *

"Ah! Are you okay?!" The man, who had a thick Russian accent, exclaimed as he watched Alfred crash to the floor. He bent down, pale brows furrowed in concern as he gazed at Alfred. He knew the grief the man must be feeling over having been separated from what appeared to be his twin, but he had never been all that good at comforting people, and so he simply laid his strong hand on the man's shoulder and gave a light squeeze, a grimace on his face.

Alfred slowly raised his head and spoke harshly to try and keep the shakiness from his voice. "I'm fine! I did something heroic and helped my brother, so I'm good!" He proclaimed, quickly standing. He shrugged the man off rudely, wanting nothing to do with him.

"...Da, I suppose you did something heroic today, for both your brother and the master." Replied the Russian, nodding. He slipped his hands into the pockets of his pants, embarrassed at his failed attempt at comforting the younger man.

Alfred raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you allowed your brother to go free, da?"

"Yeah, but what do you mean about 'the master'? I don't even know who that is!"

"Why, you've already met the master of the castle!"

"You mean that monster?"

The man's mouth became a thin line and he nodded. "Da. I suppose the master does have a very monstrous appearance... But I assure you, he is not truly as bad as he seems."

Alfred snorted at the words. "Yeah, right."

"Nyet, he truly is not! He just has a terrible temper is all! It can be righted by the right person! The master... Has lost sight of what is truly important."

"What does that mean?" Asked Alfred, folding his arms across his chest. "I don't think a bad temper is a good excuse to lock my brother in the dungeons and terrify him."

"I agree." Replied the man simply.

Alfred paused for a second, eyeing the man. He was taller than him, with beautiful blue eyes and just the slightest hint of violet, pale skin and hair, and a burly, broad frame. "If you agree with me, why are you defending him?"

"Because I know that there is good in everyone, including the master. He has just forgotten." The man came to a stop outside an ornate door and opened it, gesturing for Alfred to enter.

"Is this where I'm... Woah." As Alfred stepped inside the room, he lost all train of thought. His jaw hung slack and his eyes were huge from behind his spectacles.

"Da, this is where you will be staying. Feel free to make yourself comfortable. And if you need me, I am Ivan."

"Okay, um... I'm Alfred."

"The master would prefer it if you didn't leave your room until dinner. I will retrieve you then." With that, Ivan turned and walked out, the door closing behind him. The knob jiggled a bit, and then all was still.

Alfred walked over to the door, perplexed. As he tried the knob, he realized why Ivan had been fiddling with it. The door was locked from the outside, leaving him trapped in the room. With a sigh, Alfred walked into the center of the room and deflated onto a nearby ottoman. It was plush and made from the softest material he had ever felt in his life, making him sigh deeply again, though this time more out of appreciation and wonder. He had assumed he would be spending his days in the dungeon, but it seemed that wasn't the case.

Using the wheels of the ottoman, the blond turned towards the bed. It was impossibly large, at least four times the size of the bed in Alfred's small house. He slid off the ottoman, approaching the edge of the bed with a gulp. One of his dirt-caked hands stroked the silken covers and he smiled softly. Within another few seconds, he had removed his shoes and slid onto the bed, laying spread-eagle on it and grinning, having momentarily forgotten his tragic situation. The bed had just enough cushioning, but it also a sank a little to accommodate Alfred's shape, and the covers felt incredible against his skin. His meager bed at home was nothing compared to the absolute luxuriousness of the bed he occupied now. Alfred turned onto his chest and buried his face in the mound of pillows that were placed perfectly around the bed.

Before he knew it, he was drifting to sleep.

* * *

Alfred woke to a hand on his shoulder gently prodding him awake. He rolled over and was met with the sight of a long-haired woman who bore a striking resemblance to Ivan standing over him. She stared down at him coldly, and he slowly sat up, feeling a bit nervous under his scrutiny.

"Dinner is ready." She said, her voice lovely although monotonous.

Alfred nodded. "Uh... Okay." He stood, following her as she walked him to the door. "Am I going to be the only one?"

She scoffed as if his question was ridiculous, holding the door open for him. "No, you're eating with the master."

Alfred stepped out of his room, waiting for her as she shut his door and started down the hall.

"Oh, uh... Do I have to?"

"He's not as bad as he seems." She cast a glance over her shoulder at the nervous-looking man and her eyes softened a bit. "I'm Natalya, I work for the master. You've met my brother Ivan, right?"

Alfred nodded, picking up his pace to fall into step beside her. "Yeah... You two look a lot alike."

"Do we?" A tiny smile graced her lips for a moment at the comment, liking the thought that she bore resemblance to the brother she looked up to.

Alfred nodded, glancing around distractedly. He hadn't been paying attention the first time he went down this hallway, but now he admired the paintings on the walls. Most were still-life paintings of fruit, flowers, or other objects like that. The hall itself was lavishly furnished, with a small table against the left side of it every so often, where a vase of assorted flowers and sometimes a book sat.

"So... Who else works here?" Alfred asked.

"There is my sister, Katyusha, and my cousins, Raivis, Eduard, Toris, and Toris' husband, Feliks."

"Woah. It's cool that you get to work with your family." Alfred mused.

"Yes, I suppose so. The master helped my family out when we were in need by giving us all jobs here." She lead him down a flight of stairs as she spoke.

"Huh. You know, I didn't really peg him for the generous type."

"Yes, well, you do not know him." She said curtly, leading him down another hall. "Please do no judge the master so quickly. There is more to him than his appearance and temper."

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Yeah, he's also a kidnapper."

She sighed. "He has his reasons."

Alfred decided it was better not to respond to that. Obviously this whole family was nuts, sympathizing with a kidnapper! Perhaps 'the master' had kidnapped them as well and brainwashed them to like him... Alfred shuddered at the mere thought.

"What's this guy's name, anyway?" Alfred asked, trying to take his mind off that horrifying thought.

"Ask him yourself." She responded as she opened the door to a new room.

"Like, be smooth! Compliment him!" A new voice exclaimed as Alfred entered.

Natalya cleared her throat, making a blond man fussing over 'the master' jump and look up. As he caught sight of Alfred, he patted the monstrous creature once more and rushed toward Natalya. As soon as he left, the door shut.

Alfred hadn't moved from his position a few feet from the table, simply staring at the beast with an anxious expression on his face.

"Please take a seat." Said the beast in it's accented voice. It's surprisingly human green eyes were locked on Alfred's.

The man slowly walked toward the other end of the table, taking a seat cautiously. He glared at the beast harshly, his brows pulled downward and his mouth a thin line.

"Erm... So, Mr..."

"Alfred." The American growled.

"Yes, right. So, Alfred... I hope your room was to your liking." The beast said.

One of Alfred's brows shot up at the comment. He hadn't expected the monster to make small talk.

"It was fine." He finally said, folding his arms across his chest.

"...Right. And I hope your escort was pleasant?"

"Yeah, sure." Alfred replied grumpily, still eyeing the monster at the other end of the table.

"Ah, good." It said awkwardly.

"So, wanna tell me what I'm doing here?" Alfred demanded, having enough of the chit-chat.

"Erm... Having dinner?" The monster replied.

Alfred narrowed his eyes. "No, what am I doing in your castle? You threw my brother in the dungeons but you put me in a fancy room and now I'm having dinner with you?"

"He broke into my home, and punishment was necessary."

"So did I." Alfred countered.

"Yes, but... You seem much more intellectual than your brother."

"Excuse me?"

"Ah, I'm sorry if I've offended you. It just appeared that you were much more brave than he, and you seemed to know that you were my equal..."

Alfred scoffed. "I can't believe this! You locked my brother in a dungeon and terrified him half to death because you think he's _stupid_? Now, that's what's stupid! I'm not nearly as smart as he is, I just run my mouth off!" Every syllable was punctuated by his anger. He slammed a hand down on the marvelously crafted table, making the china set upon it tremble.

"This is precisely what I mean! You stand bravely in front of me! You completely disregard the rules of status! That's true intelligence, to know oneself is better than the rules that bind them." The beast insisted, seeming quite pleased.

Alfred cried out in frustration. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

The beast's eyes darkened. "Now, just because you're confident in your own intellect does not give you the right to mock mine."

"I'll mock you all I want! Hah! You think I'm smart? Well, if I tell you I can't read, will you throw me out just like my brother?"

" _WHAT?!_ " The beast suddenly roared, enraged. "You can't read?!"

Alfred yelped, shoving himself out of his chair, clearly not expecting that reaction. His chair clattered to the floor behind him but he paid no mind, frozen in fear as he stared at the fuming beast coming closer. The monster stopped right in front of him, still fuming.

Alfred cowered, stepping back. His wrist was snatched and the monster wrenched him forward, holding his face in place with his clawed paw.

"Let me go!" Alfred yelled, struggling to no avail.

"No. And I'll have you know that your disrespect to me will have consequences!" Arthur snatched the American up, throwing the man over his shoulder.

"HEY!" Alfred cried out angrily, kicking at the man. "PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

The beast didn't answer as he stormed down the hall. He started up the stairs, absolutely enraged.

"PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN NOW!" Alfred demanded, his fists slamming into the beast's back and his toes into the beast's shoulder.

The beast carted him upstairs and down the hall, eyeing each door for the small symbol on the door that would indicate Alfred's room. He finally found the one with a blue star pendant hanging from the knob, sighing with relief.

"IF YOU DON'T PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW, I'LL—AH!" Alfred cried out as Arthur tossed him onto his bed.

"You'll what? Somehow be even more bloody obnoxious?" Arthur retorted with a roll of his eyes.

Alfred huffed, squirming a bit before sitting up. He was absolutely fuming, but remained silent.

"That's what I thought. You are going to go to bed without dinner, and hopefully you will re-evaluate how you speak to your superiors." Arthur hissed, slamming the door and locking it from the outside once again.

As he went storming back down the hall, Feliks fell into step beside him.

"You forgot to compliment him, didn't you?"


	4. Sir

_"Be careful not to appear obsessively intellectual. When intelligence fills up, it overflows a parody."_

 _\- Criss Jami_

* * *

 _The door creaked open, green eyes immediately flickering over to it. The frame, outlined by the light in the hall, was distorted at first, but as it stepped further and further into Arthur's darkened chambers, it became clear. His eyes widened and he stepped back instinctively._

 _She laughed, coming closer and closer until Arthur could feel the heat of the fireplace on his back._

 _"What do you want?" He asked, his voice much shakier than he would have liked._

 _"He'll never love you, you know," she sang, walking over to the rose floating ominously by a warped painting of himself. "That's why I did this to you, dear prince. I knew no one would ever be able to love you. Do you really think that he'll see anything more than the monster that you are?"_

 _Arthur growled. "You don't know that. There's still time."_

 _"Not enough!" She threw her head back, caramel colored locks spilling down her back as she cackled._

 _"You don't know that!" Arthur screamed._

 _She shattered._

 _Everything shattered._

 _He fell._

 _And fell._

 _And fell._

 _And finally, he landed in a chair at the dining room table, staring into a pair of enchanting blue eyes._

 _The boy across from him smiled. He was dressed in the best clothing money could buy, and in front of them sprawled a huge feast. His vast blue eyes were practically glowing, reminding Arthur of their first encounter, of those blue eyes shining in the dark as he searched for his brother._

 _Then, a suntanned hand reached out, taking Arthur's hand. He looked down and his eyes widened, seeing two human hands clasping each other instead of one human hand and one ghastly paw. He frowned. There seemed to be a crack appearing in his hand... And there was something peeking out of it... He squinted, trying to get a closer look. As soon as he did, he wrenched his hand away, eyes widening in horror. He watched in complete terror as the illusion fell away, his porcelain hand cracking as fur pushed through._

 _He clutched it tightly to his chest, pressing it down as if he could stop the spread. It was moving toward his wrist._

 _Ivan appeared, smiling blankly as he set a platter down in front of Arthur. On it sat a glistening butcher's knife, which Arthur grabbed in his other, still-human hand. He spread his paw out on the platter, raised the knife, took a shaky breath, and—  
_

"Master?"

Arthur gasped as his eyes opened wide.

He sighed in relief. "Ah," he said, taking in a deep breath, "hello, Katyusha."

She smiled at him, though worry swam in her sweet blue eyes. "I've made some more clothes for you, master." She told him, turning away.

Arthur watched her movements closely, observing the curves of her body. Though he had never had any particular interest in the female body, he could admit that she was rather beautiful, not to mention particularly well-endowed. Her wide hips swung as she began to tuck the clothes into Arthur's wardrobe, humming something under breath.

"Erm... Katyusha?" The beast asked, sitting up.

"Yes, master?" She turned back toward him, one finely trimmed blond brow raised.

Arthur filled with his silken sheets. "Ehm... Do you have any suggestions on how to romance someone?"

She smiled knowingly. "You could try showing him something you're interested in... Perhaps he will like some of the things and you two can bond over that."

Arthur nodded. "Hm... I-I suppose it couldn't hurt to try..."

Katyusha beamed. "And if that doesn't work, you could always show him your breasts!"

* * *

When Alfred's door opened, he immediately looked over. He'd been trapped in his room since he'd woken up, and he was running out of things to stare at while he waited for a servant to appear. He'd hoped he could convince whoever it was to let him out; perhaps the others weren't as brainwashed as Ivan and Natalya were! He could probably even convince one of them to come with him! That would be so heroic!

But, as usual, fate seemed to have it out for Alfred, for it was no servant who entered his quarters, but the beast himself.

Alfred stiffened, wide-eyed as he watched the large creature approach and take a seat across from him. He couldn't help feeling tense; this was the monster that had separated him from his brother, the monster who was keeping him prisoner here for God knows how long, the monster who was so strong he could subdue Alfred, one of the strongest men in his village, as if it were nothing. He wanted to escape. The door had been left hanging wide open, and his eyes flickered to it immediately.

"Don't even think about it," threatened the beast.

"I never think!" Alfred cried, leaping from his chair and barreling towards the door. He'd barely made it a few feet before a huge arm had caught him around the waist. He cried out, shoving at it, but was easily plucked from the ground and carried back to his chair.

"That's apparent." Arthur replied with a roll of his eyes. He set Alfred back down in his chair. "Now, must I hold you down or will you act like a respectable human being for a moment?"

"You don't have to, so why do I?" Spat the younger.

Anger flared up within Arthur. God, this man had the absolutely maddening ability to push every single one of his buttons! The witch had certainly placed a spell on the boy to give him the infuriating ability to anger Arthur; there was no other explanation as to why he could be so gifted at it! If not her, then it must be some deity testing Arthur's patience! At the thought, Arthur took a deep breath to steady his breathing and regain control of his temper.

"If you wish to spend your time in this room and not the dungeons, then you will do as I say." He replied.

"You'll have to catch me to put me in the dungeons!" Alfred screamed, and once again he was making a mad dash toward the hall.

"Ivan!" Arthur called casually, and just as Alfred was reaching the door, it slammed in his face. He fell back onto the floor, crying out in surprise.

Arthur strolled over to the man, towering over him. "There. Now that you know escape is impossible, it's time for us to talk." For the second time, Arthur lifted Alfred up and took him back to his chair, Alfred hollering and hitting him all the while.

He was pushed into the chair, watching as the beast settled into his own and leaned back.

"So," Arthur started. "Since you have brought your lack of intellect to my attention—though I am fairly certain I would have noticed it on my own had I been able to spend more than five minutes in a room with you—I have decided that I will help you become a more cultured person. Since you are much below me in rank, I expect you to address me as 'sir' at all times."

"I'd rather just call you 'asshole.'" Spat the blond.

Arthur leapt from his chair and clamped his paws down upon both of Alfred's, pressing one into each arm of the chair. "One more comment from you and I will send you straight to the dungeons, where you will never escape! Do you understand?"

Wide-eyed and terribly frightened, Alfred opened his mouth. "...Yes," he said after a long moment, his voice incredibly shaky.

"Yes what?" Asked the beast.

Alfred blinked, and for a moment Arthur knew he didn't comprehend. Realization flooded into his too-blue eyes and he gulped. Alfred was terrified and Arthur knew it. He could see the fear in his eyes, feel his hands shaking madly...

"Yes, sir." Alfred muttered under his breath.

Arthur removed his paws, careful not to scratch the blond as he let go. He felt awful. This was not the way to win someone's heart, but it was all Arthur knew. He didn't understand how to gain another's affections. Literature, he understood. Economics? Yes. Mathematics? Of course. But _love_? The word was hardly a part of his vocabulary. Just the mere concept of love was idiotic. It was completely unattainable; a concept one read and dreamt about, but certainly didn't find in real life. And yet, Arthur had to rely wholly on this feeling to restore his glory. He had to make this stubborn, idiotic brat fall in love with him, even though Arthur knew that no aspect of himself was worthy of love. For this man to love him, he would have to deceive him.

Arthur straightened out, running his paws along his coat to mend any wrinkles. "Breakfast will be done in a half hour. I expect you to be properly dressed and ready when I come to retrieve you. Is that clear?"

Alfred looked up at him, fixing him with a spiteful glare. "Yes, sir," he hissed through his teeth.

With that, Arthur turned. "Ivan!" He called again. The doors opened to let him out, and then immediately slammed shut again.

Alfred went to the wardrobe and took a deep breath.

There was no way he would survive this.


	5. Catch Me If You Can

_"I could easily forgive his pride, if he had not mortified mine." - Jane Austen_

* * *

Alfred twisted on his heel the second the door opened. The beast stood there, staring intently at the boy. He was pleased to see that Alfred had followed his instructions and was dressed properly, wearing the fine clothes that had been sitting in the wardrobe since Arthur had been cursed. Although everything seemed just a tad big on Alfred, Arthur decided it was definitely improvement considering his previous manner of dress.

"I see you've dressed sensibly." The beast mused in it's gravelly tone. "I'll have Katyusha get your measurements after breakfast."

Alfred narrowed his eyes at the monster, approaching with his head held high. He gritted his teeth to keep from snapping at Arthur, but goddamn, every word out of his mouth only aggravated Alfred further. He was so pretentious, so absolutely infuriating, and yet he acted as if it was Alfred was being unreasonable!

"Come." Arthur instructed, walking out of the room in front of Alfred.

Alfred had to slap his hand over his mouth to keep from responding to that.

"So... What do you know of literature?" Arthur asked.

Alfred blinked. "That it's boring," he responded. Arthur shot him a look and, fearfully, Alfred tacked on a 'sir.'

"It is _not_ boring!" Arthur argued exasperatedly. How could he possibly get this man to fall for him?! "Literature is a sacred art! Of course, expecting an uncultured man like yourself to understand it would be preposterous!" The beast huffed.

"Yeah, 'cause _I'm_ the one who kidnaps people and locks them up in random rooms!" Alfred argued with a growl.

Arthur wheeled around, growling. "You and your damned mouth! Do you ever say something even remotely respectful?!"

"Yeah, to people I respect!"

Arthur fumed. Oh, he was so close to simply grabbing the brat and throwing him out. It was hopeless! There was absolutely no way he could get such an insufferable git to fall for him! He didn't seem to care that Arthur was a genius or that he was clearly his superior, the boy spoke to Arthur as if he were his equal. It was everything Arthur had wanted; someone who knew their place, someone who would fight for what they wanted, but Arthur had never anticipated that the strong-willed lover he desired would be stubborn even when it came to him.

"You will learn to respect me or _else_."

"You don't _learn_ respect you _earn_ it." Alfred retorted, huffing,

Arthur's patience wearing thin and he felt a familiar anger rising up within. He turned to Alfred, leaning down to glare at him. "You are the most _infuriating_ houseguest I have _ever_ had the displeasure of—"

"Master?"

Both heads turned to the source of the interruption, which turned out to be a brown-haired servant staring worriedly at the two. "Erm, I've set up breakfast in the library for both of you," said the man in a timid, kind voice as he eyed the pair.

The beast raised a large brow, having not expected that breakfast would be served there, but knowing it was most likely one of Feliks' ideas on how to romance Alfred. Although Arthur doubted that the idea would work, he knew he had to try, not only for his sake but for the servants who were bound to this castle until the curse was broken.

"Of course. Thank you, Toris." Arthur said.

Toris didn't respond for a moment, staring at the space behind Arthur with a confused, slightly concerned expression. "Erm... O-Of course, master." He finally said, one brow raised high in the air.

Arthur blinked, perplexed by the man's distracted attitude. He turned around, his brow twitching when he saw that Alfred was mouthing words (Arthur was able to catch the words 'help' and 'kidnapped') while gesturing wildly at Arthur's figure.

" _You_. This way." Arthur hissed, and Alfred looked up in shock, immediately dropping his arms.

Arthur stalked off down the hall, Alfred following behind begrudgingly, his head swiveling back and forth as he looked for possible exits with no success.

"You're lucky I'm even allowing you in here." Said the beast, stopping in front of massive, wooden double doors. Pausing for dramatic effect, Arthur let his guest appreciate them for a moment before shoving them open, stepping inside and then holding it as he waited for Alfred to enter.

Almost immediately, the smell of delicious food wafted toward them, and Alfred's eyes lit up. Arthur glanced around as well, clearly unsure of where their breakfast had been set out. The American beside him, however, seemed to have a clear idea of where it was and bolted toward the food in a frenzy.

"Oi! Get back here this instant!" Arthur cried as he watched the mop of golden hair disappear behind a tall bookshelf. He rushed after Alfred, but when he turned the corner, there was no sign of him. "Hey! You! Where did you go?!"

"Come get me!" Alfred yelled from somewhere within the maze of bookshelves, and Arthur's eyebrow twitched.

"I have no interest in your childish games! Come back here at once, or you will face the consequences!"

"You can't punish me if you can't find me!" Alfred called again from somewhere within the labyrinth of bookshelves.

Arthur growled. "I SAID COME OUT, NOW!"

"I'm right here!" Alfred called, and after a moment, Arthur saw the grinning face of Alfred as he climbed to the top of a shelf and stood on it, waving at him smugly.

"Get down from there!" Arthur cried, and felt a pang of worry in his heart. Despite the fact that Alfred was a huge annoyance, he was still a person, and the shelves weren't at all the sturdiest in nature. Some had fallen before, and a person standing atop them couldn't be good for the worn wood.

"Make me!" Challenged the American easily, hopping from the top of one onto the next.

"Oi! Stop that! Those are old, you brat!" Arthur hollered as he began to run down the rows of shelves as he navigated his way to Alfred's location.

"Hah! Climb up here and get me, then!" The sunny blond hopped onto another shelf, only to whip around when he realized he couldn't see the monster anymore. He turned his head, surveying the shelves with no sign of the beast.

Alfred frowned. Where the hell was it? And why wasn't it talking anymore? Had it given up? Was it going to get a servant? Alfred smirked at the thought. The beast might think he was superior to Alfred, but he'd shown that overgrown furball! Just because Alfred was trapped here didn't mean he had to follow any of that annoying monster's rules. The beast had separated him from his brother, and now Alfred was going to give it as much trouble as he could as payback.

"OI!" Came the sudden yell.

Alfred cried out in surprise, jumping as heard the voice. He turned quickly, only to loose his balance. Screaming as he realized he was going to fall, Alfred flailed in a desperate attempt to grab at anything, but his hands met open air as he pitched forward over the edge of the shelf...

And straight into the monster's open arms.

* * *

Matthew woke to an arm around his waist, fingers running through his curly blond locks, and sweet, soft humming in his ear. Turning slowly onto his side, he was met with the sight of Gilbert staring at him, a small, worried smile crossing his features as he watched the other work his jaw.

"Are you okay?" Gilbert asked softly.

"What happened?" Matthew responded, disoriented.

"I found you laying in the snow at the edge of town." Gilbert's pale fingers brushed some of the hair away from his face, his brows furrowed with worry.

"You did?" Matthew frowned.

"You don't remember being there?"

Matthew shook his head lightly, wincing at the dull throbbing that began whenever he moved his head. "I wasn't there. I was in a castle, and then—" he cut himself off, eyes widening in shock.

He carelessly pulled Gilbert's arm off of him, sitting up. "Alfred!" He cried, wide-eyed and panicky.

"You know where he is?" Gilbert asked hurriedly, sitting up along with his fiancee.

"He was kidnapped!" Exclaimed the shaking man, hurriedly clambering out of Gilbert's bed. "My glasses, where are my glasses?!"

Gilbert leapt out of bed as well, hurriedly rushing to Matthew's side. He quickly snatched Matthew's arm, pulling him closer. "What do you mean he was kidnapped? What happened?"

"There's no time to explain! We have to go after him! I-It was a monster! Where are my glasses?!" He yelled, now almost hysterical as he threw Gilbert off of him and rushed to the nightstand. He snatched his spectacles off the table and situated them on his face, already headed for the door.

"MATTHEW!" Gilbert yelled, running after his frenzied fiancee. "You're sick and you must rest! Lay down and tell me what happened to Alfred."

"I can't rest right now!" Matthew threw the door open, but couldn't get any further before Gilbert had caught his arm once again, using his other hand to take the man's temperature by placing the back of his hand to his lover's forehead.

"You won't last a minute out there, you're burning up!" Said Gilbert as he dragged Matthew back to bed, concerned.

Weakened by disease, Matthew was powerless to resist as Gilbert eased him back to bed despite his numerous protests. When the covers were laid over him, his body began to feel heavy and he gave up struggle, allowing himself to rest for the moment as he prepared to explain.

The elder German man perched expectantly on the edge of his bed, his eyes searching Matthew's face.

"I—H-He—When the snowstorm blew in, I was still out. The hotel I'd planned on staying in was abandoned." Matthew explained. "I continued on the path, hoping I'd find some source of shelter to wait it out in. I soon found a huge castle a while off the path, and I went inside hoping someone might live there who would help me." The Canadian began to shudder, causing Gilbert to rub anxiously at his shoulders as he listened to the story.

"What happened, birdie?" Asked the German affectionately and very gently.

Matthew's bottom lip began to tremble and he gulped. His already-pale face was now a ghostly white as he began to tell Gilbert of the monster. "I-It was huge! It was so tall and strong and it just picked me up and carried me straight to the dungeons. I-I think I was there all night when Alfred arrived."

"Alfred found the castle?" Gilbert asked, surprised.

"He followed my footprints, I think." Matthew explained. "He tried to help me escape, but the monster found us. It said that one of us could leave, but the other one had to stay. A-Alfred agreed before I could stop him and the monster threw me in a carriage. I think they hit me in the head and they must have thrown me into the snow... N-Now Alfred is all alone with that—that thing! Who knows what it's doing to him? He's probably being starved and tortured and it's all my fault!" Matthew cried hysterically, tears burning in the corners of his eyes.

"It's not your fault, birdie." Gilbert soothed easily. "Listen, there is nothing we can do right now with you so sick. As soon as you are better, we will alert Antonio and go after Alfred."

"What if it's too late by then?!" Matthew cried.

"It won't be!" Gilbert assured. "Alfred is strong. He can handle whatever is thrown his way."

"B-But he never knows when to stop! What if he says something out of line and the monster gets angry and—"

The German sighed. "I know, birdie. But you are the only one who knows the way to this castle, and I will not let you go back out into the cold where you could get worse. We will just have to trust that Alfred will be alright for now. He is smart. He will know how to keep himself alive."

Matthew, overcome with a bout of exhaustion, could only pull the blankets tighter around himself and nod before he had fallen back asleep.

* * *

Alfred abruptly stopped screaming as he processed what had happened.

He was looking up at the beast from his position held bridal-style in the monster's arms, surprised to find that the creature seemed just as shocked as he was to be holding him. Alfred couldn't find anything to say as he stared up into the human-like green eyes of the monster, and the beast seemed similarly affected, as he said nothing for a long moment.

Despite knowing that this was a brother-kidnapping, hot-tempered, terribly rude monster with a superiority complex, Alfred couldn't help but wonder how such an awful creature could possess a pair of such beautiful eyes. Unbeknownst to Alfred, Arthur was having similar thoughts. How could it be that such an idiotic, infuriating man still be so incredibly handsome? His spectacles framed the brightest, most beautiful pair of blue eyes Arthur had ever been able to look upon, and, much to his chagrin, he found himself utterly captivated by them.

Finally, Alfred realized he had been holding his breath and suddenly took in a huge gulp of air, which seemed to snap the monster out of it's trance. It bent down, setting Alfred on his feet with a surprising amount of gentleness, although he did keep a tight grip on Alfred's forearm.

"This is why you should obey your superiors." The beast huffed as it dragged Alfred to a wooden table covered in books. A corner of it had been cleared, and there sat two neat trays upon which various, delicious-looking food and drink had been set.

Alfred didn't respond, too confused to think of any witty retorts. Why had the beast caught him if he disliked him so much? And, for a moment there, Alfred had actually thought that the monster was beautiful. How was that at all possible? It was a monster! A hideous, ugly beast! And yet, as it pulled Alfred's chair for him and then took the seat beside him, cautiously beginning to eat, Alfred couldn't help but wonder what there was to this monster that made it want to keep someone like Alfred as company.

"...I never got your name." Alfred said after a long moment of silence, staring intently at the creature.

"That would most likely be because I never gave it to you," replied the beast calmly before biting into its toast.

Alfred looked down at his eggs and grimaced. So much for trying to be civil.

The monster took a deep breath and slowly looked up to the American, sighing. "My name is Arthur."

Alfred blinked. "Really?" He asked, raising a brow.

"What? Were you expecting something else?" Arthur asked, seeming a bit offended.

A small smile made its way onto Alfred's face and he nodded. "Well, yeah. I expected something weird, like Rumplestiltskin or something."

"Rumplestiltskin? Really?" Arthur echoed, scoffing. "This is not some fairytale."

Alfred snorted. "Yeah, but Arthur is just so normal!"

"I'll have you know that I'm completely normal!" Arthur protested.

Alfred raised a brow at him, beginning to laugh. "You, normal?! Pfft!"

Arthur opened his mouth to retort when he froze, gazing at the blond in bewilderment. Not only had he smiled at him, but he was _laughing_! Sincerely laughing! And, goodness, had Arthur ever seen someone look so beautiful when they laughed? With his head thrown back, his eyes squeezed shut, and a lovely smile stuck upon his face, Arthur couldn't help but admire Alfred and his truly lovely appearance.

"What are you staring at?" Alfred suddenly asked, making Arthur realize he had been looking at the blond for far longer than necessary.

"I—I was simply wondering if you would stop being so bloody obnoxious for a moment so I could eat in peace?" Arthur asked grumpily in attempt to compensate for the increasingly flustered feeling growing in his chest.

Alfred's smile died at the words and he shifted in his seat, gazing pointedly at his breakfast. He pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose and cleared his throat before beginning to shovel food into his mouth, no longer wanting to speak to the creature. For a moment it had seemed as if they were actually getting along, and then the creature had begun to act just as rude as before. It didn't make any sense! One moment the beast was forcing him to stay, the next yelling at him, then saving him from harm, then yelling at him again! What was the point? What could the stuck-up creature possibly gain from keeping Alfred hostage in house after it had clearly expressed it's distaste for the young American? Alfred simply couldn't think of a valid reason for him to be here.

Unless Arthur was trying to brainwash him? Alfred had thought about this possibility several times since his capture the day before, and after thinking it over for a lengthy period of time, he had decided that it wasn't completely reasonable. All of the servants Alfred interacted with seemed to sympathize with Arthur, even care for him! Had the beast kidnapped them too, and somehow manipulated them? Was he doing the same to Alfred right now? Was all of this some kind of brainwashing technique, and one day Alfred would become a servant here just like the rest? But then, why would Arthur need all these servants? From what Alfred had seen, he and Arthur were the only two in the castle that weren't servants. It didn't make any sense!

Meanwhile, Arthur was agonizing over his mistake. In an attempt to rid himself of the sudden fondness he felt for the blond, he'd accidentally snapped at him, most likely reversing any progress the two had made when he'd made Alfred laugh. Now the American looked uncomfortable and upset, and Arthur felt just the same. Why did he have to be so bloody terrible at romance? This could never work! He and all of his servants were doomed to spend the rest of their lives trapped in this castle, and Arthur stuck as a terrible, disfigured monster, unless he could make this man fall in love with him, but it seemed completely impossible. Arthur had treated him terribly, had completely demeaned him. How could he expect Alfred to forgive him after he had forcibly separated him from his sibling?

"Why am I here?" Alfred asked suddenly, making Arthur jump and drop his spoon.

"Pardon?"

"Why am I eating with you? I don't get it. You put Matthew in the dungeon but you gave me a beautiful room." Alfred's blue eyes were narrowed, scrutinizing the monster.

"I do not have to explain anything to you." Replied Arthur with a huff.

"Are you going to make me a servant?" Alfred questioned hurriedly. "If you are, just tell me and we can get it over with."

Arthur blinked slowly. "A servant? No, I didn't plan on it..."

Alfred frowned. "Then what are you going to do with me? Or am I just here to eat with you and look pretty?"

"You have no right to be asking me these questions! What I decide to do with you is my business."

"And not mine?!" Alfred cried, exasperated. "It's me you're going to be doing something to! So I think I do have a right to know!"

Arthur slammed a fist down upon the wooden table, making the items placed atop it tremble. "ENOUGH! You will not raise your voice to me!"

"But you can raise yours to me?!" Alfred hollered back.

Arthur froze at that, taking a deep breath to calm himself. Alfred, however, did no such thing, and was prepared to launch himself into an angry rant when the beast began to speak.

"If you must know... I needed some company." Arthur said. "I've lived alone in this castle for far too long, and I'm sure my servants were getting tired as well."

"And Matthew wasn't good enough for that or something?"

"Well, no..." Arthur began, gulping. "I don't have any genius explanation as to why I chose you and not your brother, if that's what you're wondering. I simply thought that you were a stronger, more intelligent person... You certainly proved me wrong there." Arthur quipped, and immediately regretted it when he saw the way Alfred's face darkened.

"Good." Alfred huffed, folding his arms across his chest defiantly. "I hope I'm the worst company you've ever had." He stuck his chin up in the air.

The Brit blinked, unsure of how to respond to Alfred's words. Luckily, he was saved from having to as a servant walked in, approaching their table.

"Ah, Eduard!" Arthur greeted with relief, smiling at the blond as he stopped in front of their table.

"Shall I take your trays, master?" Asked the man, his gaze shooting to the sulking form of Alfred, who refused to look at him.

"Yes, of course. Would you please escort Alfred back to his room as well?"

"Of course, master." Eduard quickly stacked the trays, then looked to Alfred, who slowly stood, glaring heatedly at Arthur as he left the room.

"So... How was breakfast?" The servant tried awkwardly, glancing at them man out of the corner of his eye.

Alfred stayed a few paces behind him, his arms folded across his chest and staring straight ahead. "It was fine." He muttered grumpily through gritted teeth.

"And I hope the master has been pleasant?" Eduard asked, though knew quite well that Arthur had been anything but, and hoped to give him a lecture for it once their 'guest' was safely in his room and out of earshot.

The American snorted in response. "Are you serious?" He asked incredulously.

The Estonian winced. "Ah, we are at your room." He said, referring to the door with the star pendant hanging from the knob. "If no one has told you already, you may pull the lever just inside your door if you need any help."

Alfred opened the door, stepping inside and then sighing. "Are you going to lock it on me again?"

Eduard stared at him pityingly. "I must. I apologize, sir."

"It's fine. That monster's probably the one who makes you do it anyway."

Eduard winced at the cruel words, coming closer. "I assure you, he is not as bad as he seems. I know this seems like a completely ludicrous idea, but if you were kind to him for a moment, you would see how nice he can be. The master is not everything he seems."

Alfred rolled his eyes. "I highly doubt that."

"Let him prove himself to you. I guarantee that he will surprise you."

Alfred frowned, but said nothing. After a moment, he nodded curtly and shut the door. Eduard shifted the trays from his left hand to his right and locked the door behind the American, shaking his head as he walked down the hall and to the kitchen.


End file.
